


Ultimate Dick

by I_Smell_JoJo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Mikan is accident prone, Multi, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, What else is new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Smell_JoJo/pseuds/I_Smell_JoJo
Summary: Junko and Mukuro catch Izuru jacking off, and decide to help relieve his tension in the only way the Despair Sisters know how.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Ikusaba Mukuro, Hinata Hajime/Tsumiki Mikan, Ikusaba Mukuro/Izuru Kamukura, Kamukura Izuru/Enoshima Junko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Unstoppable Horniness.

HOPE’S PEAK HIGH SCHOOL  
ULTIMATE DESPAIR BUNKER  
12:30 PM JULY 20??

Inside a dark grey room, 2 women examine a computer screen. The one with exasperant pink hair and the excessively-seductive outfit sits in a chair typing away, while the other, a freckled brunette in gray camo gear stands close by, eyes closed in deep thought. The former speaks out in a terrifyingly calm, yet still exaggeratedly annoying voice.

“Ugh, are the flashback lights done yet? There’s only a few weeks until we start the killing game and the 78th class is getting suspicious! I think the tall one saw me putting out the turrets too.” “Kamukura said he’s working on them, so we can expect them ready soon. I still don’t understand how me dressing up as you will-“

A deep crimson blush paints both their faces as Junko switches her camera to the room of the Ultimate of Ultimates, Izuru Kamukura. The events playing out before them take the two by surprise, and justifiably. There he is, the so called “perfect being”, splayed out on his bed, jerking his penis, with a downright supernatural length of 1 and a half feet. Mukuro is the first to speak, turning her head away from the screen out of respect, or more likely, out of suppressed lust. “Ohmygosh Junko, we shouldn’t be watching this, he w-“

The Ultimate Soldier is interrupted once again, this time by her sister. “I gotta go see this. I haven’t had any action since that devious brat Chihiro. We’re gonna go get some Kamukock, Mukuro, COME ON!”


	2. Ultra Despair Fuck!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Despair Sisters begin to crack Izuru’s cold, solid exterior to reveal a warm, pulsing, THROBBING secret.

(CLANG!)

The door opens to reveal two young women, one eager and one hesitant. “Kamukura! Are you ready?”

The Ultimate of Ultimates’ eyes widen in surprise, having assumed the Despair Twins were still preparing for the Killing Game. Before he can respond however, he suddenly releases, splattering an unreal amount of semen onto his associates. “AH! IT’S ALL OVER ME!” Mukuro yelps in shock having been coating in Izuru’s sperm. “Calm down, sis. There’s gonna be a lot more where that came from.”

Izuru is justifyingly baffled, for even with his hundreds of thousands of talents, he still couldn’t predict that Junko would do something so ridiculous. Regardless of his confusion, his stone-cold attitude remains unchanged. “You truly intend to do this? I cannot guarantee your- UGGH!” He’s soon cut off by Enoshima taking his length into his mouth, although she’s only able to fit about 6 inches into her before his tip reaches her trachea. 

Mukuro immediately jumps into the action, dipping her head down to suckle on the underside of his cock while stroking his obscenely large testicles. “Mmmgh. You’re doing well. You’ve actually piqued my interest.” Junko removes her mouth, taking a few seconds to steady her breathing before unbuttoning her shirt and unclipping her bra, exposing her bare breasts to Izuru.

“Si- hoooh. Sis, back off, it’s my turn.” Still struggling to regain her breath, she shoves her twin aside to envelop Kamukura’s dick with her breasts, and yet still able to only cover a little over half of his length. “Let me help too. I’ll get up here.” Mukuro climbs up to sit next to Izuru, leaning over to her left to suck Izuru’s nipple, earning a short gasp from him. “Mmmuugh... keep it up.” He grabs Mukuro’s head and pulls it closer, ensuring she can cover as much of his chest as possible. Junko smirks while attempting to take Kamukura’s length again, seeing that his calm and collected personality is beginning to waver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but it’s nearly half past midnight and I can barely keep my eyes open.


	3. Ultimate Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I’ve been busy with Christmas and shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A position called “mating press” is used into this chapter. I didn’t do a good job describing it, so here’s an example.
> 
> https://rule34.xxx/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=3956282

*PLAP* *PLAP* *PLAP*

The sound of flesh smacking together echoes as Junko rides Kamukura, who reaches up to grope her large breasts. Meanwhile, Mukuro lays face down behind Junko, furiously masturbating as she licks Izuru’s taint. She reaches up with her free hand to grab Junko’s ass, giving it a loud *SMACK!*, eliciting a moan from the girl.

“OH FUCK YES! FASTER IZURU! FUCK ME RAW!” Enoshima lays onto Kamukura, allowing him to grope her easier while he sucks on her breasts. Mukuro, feeling left out, slightly raises her head to suck on Kamukura’s ballsack as it repeatedly hits Junko’s ass. Kamukura speeds up his thrusts into Junko, feeling a large bulge from her stomach from his entire 18-inch cock penetrating her.

“Uumf! Uuuhhh... Iiuummmmpph! Uuuooohhhh... I’m-“ Izuru fails to complete his sentence as he thrusts into Junko with incredible force, releasing his semen into her. Enoshima dismounts Kamukura to allow her pussy to drain as what seems to be up to a whole GALLON of cum pours out. Ikusaba sits up, laying next to Izuru and spreading her legs.

He changes position, laying on top of Mukuro perfectly lined up as she surrounds his ass with her legs into a mating press. He begins thrusting into Ikusaba, as Junko takes her place as ball-sucker. “Aahh! Oouuh! IT’S SO BIG! FASTER!” Mukuro cries out in ecstasy as her pleasure immediately skyrockets once Kamukura enters her.

*WHAM!* *WHAM!* *WHAM!* 

Izuru slams into Mukuro at blinding speed, to the point Junko is unable to keep up with his balls and cock to service. She sits up and begins fingering herself while pressing her massive breasts onto Izuru’s back. (Actually, I guess whatever little of his back is exposed since he has that fucking tentacle looking hair.) Mukuro lets out an unbelievable moan, surprising even Junko, never having heard her moan that loud despite how many people she’s spied on Mukuro fucking.

“OOOOHHHHH YEEEESSSSS! FUUUUCCKK! FAAASSSTEEEERRRR! FUCK ME MOOORRRREEEEEE! BREAK ME! OOOHHH FUCK! YEEEEAAAASSSSSSS! IT’S SO GOOOOOD! KEEP GOING! EEEEEEYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!”

Mukuro lets out a bloodcurdling shriek/moan as she cums alongside Izuru, both orgasming for what seemed like minutes.


	4. Fuck For The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime’s augmented Ultimate Luck winds him up in one of Mikan’s typical incidents, and decides to escalate things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This takes place a few months after the Hope Arc at the end of the anime.

3.5 YEARS LATER  
REAL JABBERWOCK ISLAND, THIRD AREA’S HOSPITAL

A woman in a nurse’s outfit carefully lowers a large crate of unknown medicines onto the room’s floor, being assisted by a tall man with a peculiar case of heterochromia, one beige and the other red, wearing a plain white suit in contrast to the woman, alongside the world’s most astounding ahoge. The girl exclaims, “Done! Thank you for the help, Hajime! I’d never had gotten this all prepared alone.” The male speaks in a monotone, yet equally enthusiastic voice, “No problem, Mikan. Anything else we need to grab?”

“No, I think we’re good for this week. Let’s hope flu season won’t reach out here.” Hajime lays back into the bed, stretching out.  
“Well, as long as the wind doesn’t carry the airborne virus this far or if one of the Foundation’s deliverymen gets infected, but the chances of that happening are approximately- Oh sorry, got carried away again.” Mentally bashing himself for letting his big mouth and bigger brain get the best of him, he lets out a sigh.

“Anyway Mikan, I was about to head back, were you gonna stay here a while long-“ “HEYAAH!” The nurse suddenly trips on the cable of a patient monitoring cart, falling on her back, exposing her underwear beneath her now-inverted skirt. “IT HAPPENED AGAIN! EVERY DAY! I’M SORRY!” She squeals in embarrassment as an EXTREMELY deep and visible blush engulfs Hinata’s face.  
“I- I’ll help, lemme just, uh...” “EEP!”

“Sorry!” Hajime immediately retracts his hand, having accidentally touched Mikan’s underwear instead of her skirt due to her flailing her body to escape. Eventually, Tsumiki gets back up, embarrassed at her accident. She looks down in shame, but her head stops halfway as she notices an abnormality with Hinata, his “pants ahoge” stretching the fabric of his shorts. Even more flustered, she points this out to her friend. “Um, Hajime, you have a little, uh...” Unable to complete her sentence, she instead points to the protrusion, shocking Hinata and prompting him to quickly move his hands to cover the bulge.

“I’ll be going now, so...” Hajime approaches the door, but is stopped by Mikan, now looking flustered as well. “Are you sure you wanna go out like that? What if someone sees you?” Clearly understanding the situation, she gives him a seductive stare, licking her lips. With his heart pounding at a incredible pace, he nods, accepting her proposition before she even does so. She moves one of her hands down to his groin, moving it in circles as she slips her other hand under his shirt, doing the same to his chest.


	5. Is It Gay To Share A Penis?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Mikan get down to business, but a certain someone feels left out and decides to join.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to make Hajime’s dick even bigger, and it fits in his pants because hammerspace. Since this is porn, I can make it however big I want. ^~^

*clack*

Mikan undoes Hajime’s belt, sliding his pants to the floor. She rubs her hand over his boner as Hinata strokes her hair. “Alright, It’s time.” Hajime, giving Tsumiki the go-ahead, allows her to grabs the hem of his boxers and tug down. What she found concealed left her utterly speechless.

Hajime’s penis seemed like something out of a dream, having no logical explanation to it’s biologically impossible size. TWO FEET LONG, TWO INCHES WIDE. Mikan, taking several seconds to register the beast in front of her, finally spoke. “I, uh. I’m not sure if I can… I’ll try to take it.” Hinata, noticing the nurse’s doubt, gives her a reaffirming smile and a thumbs up, signifying his confidence in her.

Hesitantly, she lowers her head onto his cock, taking as much in as possible. Of course, Mikan had some trouble even getting it in her mouth, as to be expected for a dick that dwarfs even a stallion’s. After some difficulties, she’s able to get the rod in her mouth, managing to take in around half of the monster before being unable to go further. Hajime groans in pleasure, proud that Mikan was able to take it in so far.

Tsumiki, wanting to continue, begins using left hand to massage Hajime’s huge balls, while using her right to stroke his cock through the bulge in her throat, all the way down to her sternum.

Mikan, on the brink of tears, uses her tongue to lick whatever part of his length she can reach while Hajime begins to masturbate, since the nurse is only able to cover the first half of his monster cock. Having found a comfortable angle, Mikan starts to bob her head, although she’s only able to do so slightly without straining her neck.

Having assured Tsumiki’s comfort, Hajime begins thrusting. He lets out a loud moan, while Mikan lets out a pleasured/pained squeal, although muffled thanks to the massive dick in her mouth. Once both of them worked out a decent rhythm, Hajime shakes things up again, pushing his cock down even f u r t h e r into her, but only a few inches more lest one of them damage something.

After several minutes, Hajime groans deeply, signaling his approaching climax. Upon noticing this, Mikan decides to take the risk and grab Hajime’s ass, pulling him closer, where Mikan SOMEHOW is able to fit his entire cock into her, creating a bulge reaching down between her breasts, another biologically impossible feat. With his whole length engulfed, Hinata finally cums, pulling out of Tsumiki’ and cumming over her body, now covered in head to toe in his semen.

Hajime lifts Mikan onto the hospital bed, her legs haven given out from the sheer amount of orgasms she had over the last few minutes. Unexpectedly, Hajime’s entire body begins to tremble, with him groaning in annoyance. “Come on dude, not now.”

After that, a terrifying scene unfolds, something you’d likely find in a horror movie. Hajime’s eyes seemingly fade away into nothing, soon after being inexplicably replaced with a pair of bright, nearly glowing red ones. His hair immediately bursts forward, growing down in long, thick strands reaching to his hips while simultaneously turning pitch black. The rest of his body also changes, his muscles nearly doubling in size, while growing several inches taller. To top it all off, an odd high pitched sound, best described as the dying breaths of a Xenomorph escape his mouth. Upon the nightmarish transformation’s completion, a new, but familiar figure had replaced Hajime. Izuru Kamukura, the Ultimate Ultimate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Izuru’s back. I got the idea for the transformation from this anime I watch. The specific scene is linked right down there, from 0:03 to 0:08.
> 
> https://youtu.be/TzxXvgKQYc4


End file.
